Christmas on the Bounty (2014 Edition)
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: My Ninjago Christmas special for this year. Happy Holidays, everyone! (No OCs included)


**Hello everyone!**

**This took a lot of brainwork, since I didn't want it to be like last year's fic... It's not as funny, it's more just family feels... ****No clue what I'm going to do next year... I might have to use my OCs just to have ideas DX**

**Again, don't question the timeframe... They're on the bounty, but Pixal's with them... By the way, Pixal is Zane's sister in this. Just because I feel like it XD**

**(I made the cover image on Rinmaru Games)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Christmas On the Bounty (2014 Edition)<em>

* * *

><p>A light snow falls on the deck on the <em>Destiny's Bounty<em>, covering it with a pure white powder. No wind was blowing, making the build-up on the deck thick and impossible to navigate through. Wrapped in a dark blue scarf with a matching hat on his head, Jay began to shovel the snow off the deck. Beside him, dressed fairly normally, Zane was attempting to control the snow in a way that would help get it off the deck.

"Would you please help?!" Jay yells at the other three boys standing in the doorway of the bridge. "Zane and I are freezing our butts off out here, and you're just standing there being all lazy!"

"No way!" Kai shouts. "It's freezing!"

"It's Christmas Eve!" Jay throws a bit of snow off the side. "You're supposed to help!"

"Yeah, Kai, you could melt all the snow," Lloyd says, trying to shove his friend out into the storm.

"So could you!" Kai retorts, letting out a huge puff of air, which billows in a white cloud in front of him.

"Here's an idea," Nya says, coming up behind the boys. She is wearing a fluffy red coat, and is carrying quite a few shovels. "How about we **all** help?"

Nya's suggestion is met with a series of groans, Kai's being the loudest. "Aw, sis..." Nya grabs her brother by his red hood, and drags him out towards the deck. "What?! HEY!"

Lloyd laughs his head off. "Man, this is priceless!" His laughter is cut short by Pixal coming up behind him and Cole, and dragging them onto the deck as well.

"Pixal?!" Cole whines. "What the heck?"

"My brother suggested that I motivate you into helping," she replies simply.

Lloyd groans. "Ugh...thanks a lot..."

After three hours of shoveling, complaining, and accidentally smacking Kai in the head, the snow finally stopped falling, and was completely cleared from the deck. The teenagers stumble inside, shivering and covered with snow. The aroma of hot chocolate quickly reaches their noses as they enter the game room where everyone else waited.

"How you feeling, Kai?" Cole asks the Fire Ninja, who is seated on a beanbag with an ice pack on his head.

"Never been better," Kai says sarcastically.

"You're lucky," Lloyd complains. "You got to sit out of shoveling for an _hour_."

"I'm lucky to have an egg-sized lump on my forehead?" Kai groans.

"I said I was sorry!" cries Jay frantically. "I really didn't mean to! It was an accident! I was just-"

"Staring at my sister, I know." Kai adjusts the ice on his head. "Zane, I need more of this. It's melting on my hair." With a sigh, the Nindroid obliges as Misako passes out hot chocolate to those who were working.

"Mistletoe!" yelps Lloyd suddenly, jumping out of the doorway. Panicked, the others look above their heads to make sure the infamous kissing plant did not hang there.

"Oh no," Jay says jokingly. "It looks like I'm stuck."

"Very funny," Cole sighs. Just then, Jay sees Garmy heading towards the game room. Jay swears, jumps out of the doorway, and quickly pecks Nya on the lips before Garmadon even got close to the door. Garmy nonchalantly edges around the mistletoe and into the room a moment later, much to everyone else's relief.

"What a day," Cole sighs, sipping his hot chocolate.

Lloyd yawns, "I'm ready for bed."

"I can't believe that tomorrow's Christmas already," Nya smiles, leaning into Jay.

"Me either," Jay replies, suddenly looking pale.

"Are you all right, Jay?" Pixal asks the Lightning Ninja.

"Fine," Jay mumbles. "Just tired."

"Off to bed with all of you," Sensei says. "Unless any of you have any last minute presents to put under the tree. I would do that now." Jay nods, and rushes out of the room, with Kai on his heels.

"Figures that they were the two who hadn't done it yet," Cole mumbles to himself.

Unfortunately for the five boys, the nighttime was oddly similar to last year. Jay **would not shut up**, no matter what they did. He was obviously paranoid about his present to Nya, by the sound of his mumbling. Lloyd chucks a pillow at Jay, too exhausted to do anything else.

"Lloyd, stop!" hisses Kai. "You're going to make him angry, and then he'll get louder."

"How come you're backing him up?" Cole whispers.

"Just hush," Kai mumbles, and buries his face into his pillow.

"Spent too much money and time..." Jay worries.

"How is Zane sleeping through this racket?" Lloyd groans.

"Shh!" Kai shushes them. "Jay, I understand, now go to sleep, you're keeping everyone up!"

"...Fine..." Jay rolls over, and falls silent.

"Thank goodness," Cole sighs. "Sleep..."

**BANG!**

Lloyd swore at the top of his lungs, and Cole felt ready to jump out of his skin.

"What the-?" Kai opens one eye.

"It's Santa!" cries Jay suddenly, sitting up in bed.

"Dear Spinjitzu, Jay," Cole mutters. "You're almost eighteen..."

"Shush!" Jay glances around the room. "Just listen..." Jay cups a hand around his ear, listening for "Santa".

"Sorry!" a female voice calls. "I dropped my hair dryer!"

"Mom!" Lloyd cries. "You woke everyone up!"

"Go to sleep, Son!" Garmy shouts.

"Can my Christmas present be a good night's sleep?" Cole yawns.

"Shut up," reply his friends.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jay wakes everyone up in the normal Christmas fashion: by jumping on their beds and screaming at them. This resulted in a pillow in his face, a loud "Shut the &amp;%$# up!", and a "What the # *&amp;! is wrong with you?!". After ten minutes of persuading later, the teens were finally gathered in the game room.<p>

Jay passed around presents, high on Christmas energy. Cole sat there with his head in his hands. Lloyd stares at the present on his lap, rarely blinking. Kai kept stealing glances at Jay, as if he was worried the Blue Ninja would pass out. Pixal and Zane pass out caffeine and sugar, hoping to help their friends wake up. The adults were surprisingly awake and chipper as they helped Jay with the presents.

Lloyd yawns, unwrapping his first present. "Yes!" he says as enthusiastically as he can at 5 in the morning. "Thanks for the comics, Jay."

"Nice," Cole says, holding up a book. "How'd you know I like fantasy, Kai?"

"Saw you reading a book about a month ago," Kai replies. "And thanks for the video game."

Pixal smiles as she clips a beautiful silver necklace around her neck. "Thank you, Nya."

"You're welcome," the samurai replies.

"Uh...Nya..." The said girl turns around to face Jay, who is holding the last present for her. For the first time all morning, Jay looked exhausted. "Open this last..."

"Well," Nya smiles. "I already opened everything else, so it'll go now." Kai stopped unwrapping to watch, already knowing what was in the box. He nudges Zane and Cole, nodding towards the couple.

Nya slowly unwrapped the box, gold paper falling to the floor. Inside is a small cardboard box, which Nya gently peels the tape off of. She lifts the lid, and her jaw drops, her eyes widening.

Behind her, Jay looks ready to faint. "Will you...uh...will you..." Inside his head, his thoughts are screaming, **"CRAP!"**. Nya smiles, tears in her eyes, waiting patiently for Jay to finish the fated question. Finally, Jay blurts out, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course," Nya whispers. Jay's grin takes up his whole face. The others are grinning from ear to ear. Nya leans forward, about to kiss him, when he suddenly faints.

"Who else saw this one coming?" Cole asks.

"I," Lloyd laughs, shoving a candy cane into his mouth.

Kai just shakes his head, grinning. "Merry Christmas, sis." Nya turns around to face him, laughing as she slides the silver and blue ring onto her finger.

"You helped him, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Kai replies. "That idiot would've passed out just from looking at you if it weren't for me. In fact, I'm surprised he made it as far as he did."

Laughing even harder, Nya gives her brother a big hug. "Merry Christmas."

"What a holiday," Garmadon chuckles.

"Definitely surprising," Wu replies. "Merry Christmas, students!"

"Merry Christmas, Sensei!" they reply, beaming. Not even the storm outside could get them down now.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a cheesy ending, but whatever XD Merry early Christmas everyone! Or if you don't celebrate it, Happy Holidays! Or if you don't celebrate anything, have a good winter! XD Thanks for reading, and feel free to drop a line or two in the review box :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!<strong>


End file.
